Matrix Reboted
by little20
Summary: Crossover mit Matrix. Ich hab mich mal gefragt, was passieren würde wenn alle Charaktere aus dieser Serie und dem Film zusammentreffen.
1. Chapter 1

**Matrix Reboted**

Autorin: Little

Genre: Romanze/Crossover zwischen Buffy (2. Staffel), Matrix,

Spoiler: Buffy, das Jenseits lässt grüßen und Matrix, Reloaded und Revolutions

Inhalt: Was wäre, wenn Trinity die Schwester von Jenny wäre.

Paare: Neo/Trinity, Jenny/Giles,

Freigabe: ab 16 (nur um sicher zu gehen)

Disclaimer: Nichts von alle dem gehört mir… ihr kennt den Rest.

Kommentar: Ich hab mich mal gefragt, was passieren würde wenn alle Charaktere aus diesen Serien zusammentreffen. Hoffe es gefällt euch. P:S: Bitte, bitte Feedback. Das erst meine zweite fic und ich bin für Anregungen sehr Dankbar. Man sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen, wenn man Matrix eins bis drei nicht gesehen hat. Vielen Dank an meine Schwester Tanja fürs Korrekturlesen. Du bist die beste.

**Matrix Reboted**

**Part 1 Verschwunden**

Sunnydale Samstag

Es war eine sehr warme Nacht, als Buffy auf Patrulie war. Sie ging wie üblich über den Friedhof, da nach wollte Sie nach Hause und endlich ihre Hausaufgaben machen. Kurz vor ihrem Haus jedoch sah sie, wie sich eine Frau mit einem Mann prügelte. Sie wollte sofort eingreifen um der Frau zu helfen. Doch dann fiel ihr der Kampfstiel der beiden auf. _Scheiße, wo haben die das denn gelernt?_ Fragte sie sich und ehe sie bei den beiden angekommen war, war die Frau weg und ein anderer Mann lag tot am Boden. Das musste sie sofort Giles erzählen.

Nebuchadnezzar 10 min. später

„Was um Himmelswillen hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Trinity war langsam genervt von Morpheus ständigem Gemecker. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich keine Chance hatte, dem Agenten zu entkommen, da musste ich einfach kämpfen." „Das meinte ich ja auch gar nicht. Auch wenn du zugeben musst, dass das ziemlich dumm von dir war. Ich wollte wissen warum du in dieser Kleinstadt warst und warum du während deiner Nachtwache einfach so deinen Posten verlässt und noch dazu nicht mal irgendjemandem von uns gesagt hast, dass du in die Matrix gehst." Morpheus wurde wirklich immer wütender. Er hasste es, wenn Trinity Geheimnise vor ihm hatte, auch wenn er sich langsam daran gewöhnt haben müsste. „Das geht dich gar nichts an!" schrie sie. „Was geht wen nichts an?" Morpheus und Trinity drehten sich beide abrupt um. „Neo, haben wir dich geweckt?" fragte Trinity und war sofort an seiner Seite um ihn zu umarmen. „Nein, ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen, "Neo rieb sich die Augen vor Müdigkeit und gähnte, "jetzt möchte ich aber wirklich wissen, was hier los ist." „Das ist ganz einfach, "Morpheus gab Trinity nicht mal die Möglichkeit zu antworten, „Trinity hat sich während ihrer Nachtwache einfach in die Matrix geklinkt, um in irgendeinem Dorf rumzustreunen. Dabei wurde sie von einem Agenten angegriffen, den Gott sei dank töten konnte." „Du hast was?" Neo war genauso geschockt wie Morpheus das Trin so was dummes tun konnte. „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, was ich dort gemacht habe geht keinen von euch etwas an." Jetzt hatte sie endgültig die Schnauze voll, nicht nur das Morpheus auf ihr rumhackte, nein Neo musste ihm auch noch recht geben. Insgeheim wusste sie natürlich, dass die beiden Recht hatten.

Sunnydale eine halbe Stunde später

Giles wurde unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, als plötzlich die Tür wie verrückt klingelte. „Buffy, ist irgendwas passiert?" Gähnte der Bibliothekar. „Ich glaube, es gibt neue Dämonen in der Stadt!" sagte Buffy völlig aufgeregt. „Jetzt beruhige dich erstmal und komm rein. So, und nun erzähl mir die Geschichte, aber ganz ruhig." Buffy betrat Giles Wohnung und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Ich war wie üblich auf Patrulie als ich plötzlich diesen Mann mit der Frau kämpfen sah." „Daran ist aber nichts Ungewöhnliches…" unterbrach Giles sie. „Jetzt lassen Sie mich doch erstmal ausreden. Wie gesagt, die beiden kämpften, daran mag ja noch nichts ungewöhnliches sein, aber die Art wie sie kämpften war es Weißgott. Giles die hätten mich locker an die Wand hauen können," Stotterte Buffy. „Ich habe dir ja schon immer gesagt, du musst mehr trainieren," entgegnete Giles besserwisserisch. „Ja, ja, ja, Sie und ihr Training. Das mein ich aber gar nicht. Die beiden liefen an der Wand lang, standen für Sekunden in der Luft und als die Frau den Mann dann getötet hat, flackerte er grün und wurde zu einem anderen Mann." „Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Hast du erkennen können ob es Vampire waren?" „Es waren definitiv keine!" langsam ging ihr Giles mit seinem ewigen Gefrage auf die Nerven. Warum konnte er nicht einfach ihrem Urteilsvermögen trauen?. „OK, wir treffen uns morgen früh in der Bibliothek. Ich werde schon mal ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Du gehst jetzt erstmal nach Hause und schläfst dich aus." Langsam wurde Giles nervös. Von solchen Dämonen hatte er in seiner langen Kariere als Wächter noch nie gehört. „OK, gute Nacht Giles, schlafen Sie schön." „Ja, ja, werd ich…" antwortete er mit seinen Gedanken schon in den Büchern.

Nebuchadnezzar später in der Nacht

Neo entschloss sich endlich zu Trinity ins Bett zu gehen und zu versuchen, ein bisschen zu schlafen. „Neo, da bist du ja endlich. Wo warst du so lange?" „Ich habe noch mit Morpheus gesprochen, nachdem er beschlossen hat deine Nachtwache zu übernehmen. Trin darf ich mal was fragen?" Langsam wurde Neo neugierig. Trinity hatte sonst keine Geheimnisse vor ihm. OK, er wusste nichts aus ihrer Vergangenheit oder wer sie früher einmal war, aber das Spielte hier, in dieser Welt auch keine Rolle. „Wenn du mich nicht auf heute Abend ansprechen willst, gerne." Es fing an zu nerven, dass alle wissen wollten warum sie tat, was sie tat. Neo starrte nur die Wand an. Er wollte eigentlich fragen, was in dieser Kleinstadt wollte und ob er ihr helfen kann, statt dessen beschloss er doch lieber den Mund zu halten und sie nicht noch mehr zu reizen. „Ach, schon gut. Schlaf schön." „Ja, du auch." Also doch, sie hatte ja gewusst was er sie fragen wollte, hatte aber überhaupt keine Lust mit ihm über ihre Vergangenheit zu reden und das erst recht nicht heute Nacht.

Sunnydale Sonntagmorgen

Die Tür zur Bibliothek schwang auf und eine völlig übermüdete Buffy kam herein, gefolgt von Xander und Willow. „Guten Morgen," kam es von allen drein im Chor. „Morgen," kam von Giles zurück. „Haben Sie schon irgendwas rausgefunden?" Wollte Xander wissen, der von Buffy, zusammen mit Willow, während dem Weg zur Bibliothek kurz Informiert wurde. „Nein noch nicht. In meinen Büchern steht nichts über Dämonen, die menschlich aussehen und die Wände hochlaufen können." Giles war echt am verzweifeln, die ganze Nacht hatte er über seinen Büchern gehangen und nichts gefunden, was Buffy´s Beschreibungen auch nur ähnlich war. „Ich versuche es mal im Internet," warf Willow ein. Endlich konnte sie ihr Wissen mal einsetzten.

Einige Stunden später

„Hast irgendwas in dem Dingsbums gefunden?" fragte Giles während er auf den Computer deutete. „Ja, auf den Seiten des FBI. Aber an die Infos komme ich einfach nicht ran! Ich bin noch nicht gut genug im Hacken!" völlig frustriert wandte Willow sich wieder dem Computer zu. „Wie du bist nicht gut genug? Ich kenne niemanden, der mit dem PC so umgehen kann wie du," meldete sich Xander zu Wort. „Außer vielleicht Miss Calendar." Bei dem Namen wurde Buffy richtig sauer. Was erlaubte sich Xander einfach so Willow mit ihr zu vergleichen. Willow macht kein Geheimnis aus ihrer Volkszugehörigkeit und überhaupt war Buffy noch richtig sauer auf Miss Calendar. „Ja, ich weiß Miss C. ist einfach unschlagbar wenn es um Computer geht, aber wir können sie ja unmöglich fragen, ob sie uns hilft. Nicht nach dem sie uns alle so angelogen hat," sagte Willow trocken.

Nebuchadnezzar zur selben Zeit

Link saß wie üblich vor den Bildschirmen, in denen er die Matrix beobachtete. Er beobachtete einige Leute in einem Ort namens Sunnydale, der Ort wo Trinity gestern Abend war. Als ein rothaariges Mädchen in den FBI Computer hackte wurde er aufmerksamer. „Ähm, Leute!" schrie er durch halbe Schiff, in der Hoffnung dass die drei ihn hören würden, denn die waren gerade dabei, Trinity´s nächtliche Aktivitäten auszudiskutieren. „Was ist?" kam es völlig genervt von allen dreien zurück. „Ich glaube wir haben hier ein Problem!" er wandte sich Trinity zu, „hat dich gestern Abend jemand gesehen?" „Keine Ahnung, kann sein. Warum fragst du?" Jetzt wurde sie doch ein wenig neugierig. „Da sind einige Leute, die versuchen anscheinend dich zu finden," Link wurde unruhig. Was sollten sie tun wenn jemand heraus bekam, das Trinity gestern in Sunnydale war. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, das jemand versucht mich zu finden." Entgegnete sie plump. „Das mag sein, aber die anderen versuchen dich zu finden, weil du Trinity bist. Die versuchen dich zu finden, weil du Wände hochlaufen kannst." „Was soll da schon großartig passieren?" mischte Neo sich ins Gespräch ein. „Das ist ganz einfach, wenn die Agenten Wind davon bekommen, dass die Trinity auf Grund dessen suchen kann wer weiß was passieren kann", langsam wurde Morpheus auch nervös. Trinity hatte zwar Recht, das sowohl sie wie auch er häufiger von Hackern gesucht wurden, aber das nur aufgrund dessen wer sie waren. Wenn ein Agent mitbekommt, dass jemand Trinity sucht weil sie an der Wand lang gelaufen war, würde das zweifellos Ärger bedeuten. „Neo, du weißt doch, das die Agenten die Beschützer der Matrix sind. Wenn sie rausbekommen, dass jemand rausgefunden hat was wir können, könnte dieser jemand auch das Geheimnis der Matrix lüften. Bevor die Agenten das zulassen, töten sie sie, " erklärte Morpheus. „Das sind unschuldige Menschen, klar sie sind teil des Systems und somit Feinde, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, das jemand umgebracht wird, nur weil ich scheiße baue," kam ganz unerwartet von Trinity. „Wo sie recht hat…. Wir müssen was dagegen unternehmen." Link war froh, dass ihm das aufgefallen war.

Sunnydale Sonntagmittag

„Ich komme hier einfach nicht weiter!" Willow war am verzweifeln. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, sich weiter in diese dämliche FBI Datenbank zu hacken. „Wir sollten vielleicht doch in Betracht ziehen Miss Calendar zu fragen." Buffy war entsetzt als sie Willows Worte hörte. Hatte Will den tatsächlich vergessen, was Miss Calendar ihr angetan hatte? Sie hatte ihre Beziehung zu Angel zerstört, dank ihr war er jetzt wieder Böse. „Auf gar keinen Fall!" kam es nur aus ihr raus. Doch sowohl Xander als auch Giles stimmten Willow zu. „Buffy, das ist doch nun schon drei Monate oder mehr her. Du kannst ihr nicht ewig böse sein. Außerdem, was passiert, wenn diese Dämonen angreifen und wir wissen überhaupt nichts über sie." Buffy guckte verdutzt zu Xander. Von jedem hätte sie so eine Äußerung erwartet, aber nicht von Xander. „Was hältst du davon? Giles und ich gehen zu Miss C und du Xander stöbert weiter in den Büchern?" Buffy war zwar nicht glücklich mit dem Gedanken Miss Calendar mit einzubeziehen, musste aber einsehen, dass Willows Idee nicht die schlechteste war.

10 min später bei Miss Calendar

Jenny saß gerade an ihrem Computer und versuchte den Fluch für Angels Seele wiederherzustellen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Rupert, Willow, was macht ihr denn hier?" „Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe." Platzte es aus Willow heraus. Giles hingegen blickte nur auf den Fußboden. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm, Jenny nach all dem um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hätte doch besser bei Buffy und Xander bleiben sollen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. „Ähm…. also Willow hat recht….. wir brauchen wirklich dringend deine Hilfe." Stotterte er. „Natürlich helfe ich euch. Aber kommt doch erstmal rein und erzählt mir worum es eigentlich geht." Jenny war aufgefallen, dass Rupert nicht ganz wohl zumute war und ihr auch nicht. Giles erzählte kurz was passiert war und Jenny war sofort bereit den beiden zu helfen. Als sie Jennys Arbeitszimmer betraten viel Willow sofort auf das Jenny offensichtlich an was Wichtigem arbeitete. „Woran arbeiten Sie gerade?" „Das ist nichts wichtiges," kam es zu schnell von Jenny. „Das sieht meiner Meinung nach sehr wichtig aus." Kommentierte Willow. „Na gut es ist wichtig. Ich erzähle es euch, wenn ihr versprecht vorerst nichts davon Buffy zu erzählen." Giles und Willow sahen sich kurz an, nickten dann aber. „Ich arbeite an einem Programm, das es mir ermöglicht die alten Texte meiner Familie zu übersetzten, damit ich Angel seine Seele wieder geben kann. Ich weiß aber noch nicht, ob es funktioniert, deswegen sollt ihr Buffy noch nichts erzählen. Ich möchte ihr keine falsche Hoffnung machen." „Du machst was?" fragte Giles erstaunt. Nun war ihm endlich klar, dass Jenny wirklich bereute was passiert war. „Na ja, ich bin ja nicht ganz unschuldig an dem, was passiert ist. Da dachte ich, ich kann ja wenigstens versuchen, es wieder hinzubiegen. Nun lasst uns aber sehen, was ich für euch tun kann." Gesagt getan. Jenny machte sich an die Arbeit und Willow war echt verblüfft, wie einfach das alles bei Miss Calendar aussah. Nach nur einer Stunde war Jenny bereits weiter als Willow in drei. „Also, das FBI hat Unterlagen diesbezüglich. Die behaupten, das Morpheus, Trinity und einige anderen so etwas machen könnten." Willow war echt erstaunt, wie Miss Calendar so einfach an solche Dokumente kommen konnte. „Hab ich richtig gehört? Morpheus und Trinity? Die besten Hacker, die die Welt je gesehen hat!" Willow war echt fassungslos. Sie hatte schon lange versucht die beiden zu finden, war aber immer gescheitert. „Jep, es sind die beiden. Woher weißt du von den beiden? Du bist doch keine kriminelle, oder?" Jetzt war Jenny echt erstaunt. Sie hatte schon gedacht sie wäre die einzige in Sunnydale, die nach dem „Heiligen Gral" sucht. „Nein kriminell bin ich nicht, Sie? Ich bewundere die beiden nur ihres Könnens wegen." „Na ja, kriminell kann man nicht direkt sagen. Ich verkaufe die Informationen nicht. Aber ich hacke ab und zu mal." Jetzt war Giles endgültig verwirrt. Wovon zum Teufel sprachen die beiden da nur? „Ich hab noch ein paar Bilder von Trinity gefunden. Zeigt die Buffy doch mal ob das die Frau war, die sie gesehen hat." Jenny war echt stolz auf sich, das geschafft zu haben, auch wenn sie sich wunderte wie es je jemand geschafft hat ein Bild von ihr zu machen. „Trinity ist eine Frau?" Jetzt war Willow auch verwirrt, sie hatte immer gedacht, Trinity wäre ein Mann. „Ja ist sie, hast du das nicht gewusst?" „Ist doch egal wer oder was sie ist. Wir sollten das Bild jetzt zu Buffy bringen." Meldete sich Giles zu Wort.

Nebuchadnezzar

„Jetzt haben wir ein ernstes Problem", meinte Link trocken. „Was ist den los?", wollte Neo wissen. „Eine Frau in diesem Sunnydale hat sich auf die Seiten von FBI gehackt und ein Foto plus Beschreibung von Trinity gefunden. Einer von uns sollte Sie mal besuchen!" Link wurde immer besorgter, denn er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie unschuldige Menschen sterben. „Ich gehe, ich hab den Mist ja angeleiert." Trinity war fest entschlossen alleine zu gehen, doch Neo und Morpheus hatten offensichtlich andere Pläne. „OK, aber du gehst auf gar kein Fall alleine." Morpheus wollte sie unter gar keinen Umständen alleine gehen lassen. „Neo wird dich begleiten." Neo nickte nur.

Sunnydale eine halbe Stunde später

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das die Frau war, die du gesehen hast?" Giles war skeptisch. Diese Frau war laut Aufzeichnungen des FBI ein Mensch, auch wenn er nicht davon ausging, dass das FBI irgendetwas von Dämonen und der gleichen wusste schien diese Frau wirklich ein Mensch zu sein. „Ja, wieso trauen Sie mir nicht einfach mal?" „Ganz einfach, diese Frau ist ein Mensch und Menschen können keine Wände lang laufen!" Giles wurde immer gereizter. Erst die Unterhaltung zwischen Willow und Jenny, von der er kein Wort verstanden hatte und nun wurde Buffy zickig. „Das war die Frau! Vielleicht ist sie inzwischen ja ein Vampir oder so was." Warum musste Giles sich nur immer so anstellen? Buffy verstand ihren Wächter manchmal einfach nicht. „OK, dann lasst uns sehen was wir über diese Trinity so rausfinden können". Giles hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte, aber Willow würde sich bestimmt gleich hinter ihren Computer setzten und suchen. Das tat Willow auch.

Zur selben Zeit in Jenny Calendars Wohnung

Jenny konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie das Bild von Trinity auf ihrem Ausdruck anstarrte. Diese Frau sah genauso aus wie ihre Schwester. Völlig in Gedanken versunken merkte sie gar nicht, dass sich zwei fremde in ihrer Wohnung aufhielten. Jenny bemerkte die beiden erst, als sie sich bemerkbar machten. „Hallo Jenny, wie geht es dir?" Trinity hoffte inständig, das ihre Schwester nicht gleich umkippen würde. Die beiden hatten sich immerhin acht Jahre nicht gesehen. „Dani, bist du das?" Jenny war immer noch nicht sicher ob diese Frau wirklich ihre verschollene Schwester war. „Ja, ich bin es." Neo traute seinen Ohren nicht, die beiden kannten sich. Jetzt war ihm wenigstens klar, was Trinity hier wollte. „Wo zum Teufel hast du die ganzen Jahre gesteckt und überhaupt was willst du hier? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich dachte schon du bist Tot oder so!" Jenny konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es sprudelte alles einfach aus ihr heraus. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für so ein Gespräch. Agenten sind in der Nähe." Neo war sich nicht sicher was sie jetzt mit dieser Jenny anstellen sollten. Sie würde bestimmt gut in die Crew der Neb passen, doch sie war einfach zu alt um sie zu befreien. „Agenten? Ach du Scheiße! Wir müssen hier sofort weg." Trinity wurde nervös. Sie wollte ihre Schwester so gerne mitnehmen, doch Morpheus würde ihr den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie das tun würde. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Nicht bevor du mir alles erzählt hast!" Jetzt reichte es Jenny endgültig. Erst tauchte Dani hier einfach so nach acht Jahren wieder auf und dann wollte sie ihr nicht mal erzählen was eigentlich los war. „Und wer ist überhaupt dieser Kerl?" „Neo, schaff uns hier raus! Es ist mir egal was Morpheus oder Jenny wollen." Und schon schnappte Neo sich Jenny und Trinity und sprang mit beiden im Arm aus dem Fenster von Jennys Dachgeschoss Wohnung. „Oh mein Gott, ihr seid ja völlig irre!" Jenny konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl, sie einfach zu packen und aus dem Fenster zu springen. _Jede Sekunde bin ich tot!_ War das einzige woran sie jetzt denken konnte. Doch plötzlich flogen sie über die Dächer von Sunnydale. Jenny krallte sich an Neo fest und traute sich kaum zu atmen. „Wie macht's du das?" War das einzige was atemlos über die Lippen brachte. „Ich mache es einfach." War Neos plumpe antwort.

Irgendwo im Industriegebiet von Sunnydale

„Könntet ihr mir jetzt bitte erzählen, was zum Teufel hier los ist!" Jenny wurde langsam ungeduldig. Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein schwarzer Mann auf. „Seid ihr beiden wahnsinnig? Warum macht ihr so was? Ich hatte euch eigentlich geschickt, um die ganze Sache zu klären, nicht um sie zu verschlimmern." Morpheus wusste einfach nicht was um Himmels Willen in Trinity gefahren war. Dann erkannte er die Frau. „Du hättest mir wenigstens sagen können, dass sie deine Schwester ist." Jetzt war Neo einiges klar geworden. Diese Frau war Trins Schwester, deswegen war sie so merkwürdig besorgt um diese Jenny. „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, das geht dich gar nichts an." Warum musste Morpheus sich auch immer in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen? „Woher kennen Sie mich?" Jenny verstand nichts mehr. Anscheinend kannte sie jeder hier, aber sie kannte nur Dani. „Als ich deine Schwester beobachtet habe warst du nun mal auch da." Gab Morpheus spitz zurück. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust das auszudiskutieren. Allerdings musste er erkennen, dass Jenny hervorragend in sein Team passen würde. Noch dazu war sie eine ausgezeichnete Hackerin, warum er sie nicht früher gefunden hatte war im schleierhaft. Jetzt war sie allerdings zu alt und dennoch war sie schon Mitten im geschehen. „Was machen wir jetzt? Die Agenten kennen ihren Namen und werden sie wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn sie sie finden." Neo machte sich sorgen um Jenny, sie war immerhin Trins Schwester. „Moment mal, wer will mich warum umbringen? Ich hab doch nichts getan, außer ein bisschen zu hacken." Jetzt reichte es Jenny endgültig. Noch dazu verstand sie nur Bahnhof, jetzt wusste sie wie Rupert sich fühlen musste, wenn sie über Computer sprach. „Da hast du wohl Recht, wir haben eigentlich nur eine Wahl. Wir holen sie raus." Morpheus war sich sicher, dass das der einigste Ausweg war. „Ihr wollt mich wo rausholen? Könnte mir mal bitte jemand sagen, was hier eigentlich los ist?" Trinity verstand nur zu gut wie sich ihre Schwester fühlen musste, also stellte sie erstmal Morpheus und Neo vor. Dann erzählte sie ihr die ganze Story über die Matrix. Endlich wusste Jenny was die Matrix war und was das hier alles sollte. Sie entschloss sich schweren Herzens mit Morpheus zu gehen.

Montagmorgen in der Sunnydale High School

Der Computerunterricht viel für Xander und Willow aus, da Miss Calendar nicht auffindbar war. Willow machte sich große Sorgen und ging sofort zu Giles. „Willow, hast du kein Unterricht?" Giles wunderte sich warum Willow nicht bei Jenny im Unterricht saß. „Nein, Miss Calendar ist spurlos verschwunden. Niemand kann sie erreichen. Ich mache mir echt sorgen…" Giles war geschockt. Es war doch nicht Jennys Art, einfach so zu gehen ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen. „Was…. sie ….sie ist weg…." Stotterte er. „Ja, keiner weiß wo sie steckt. Ich habe da aber eine Vermutung…." Willow klang wirklich besorgt. Giles war nicht mehr in der Lage irgendwas zu sagen. Er war einfach zu besorgt, klar er und Jenny hatten sich gestritten, dass änderte aber nichts daran, dass er sie liebte. „….Jeder, der Morpheus oder Trinity gesucht hat ist entweder auf merkwürdige Weise verschwunden und wurde nie wieder gesehen oder man hat seine Leiche gefunden. Ich habe das immer für einen Mythos gehalten, sonst hätte ich Miss C nie gefragt, ob sie uns hilft." Willow war den Tränen nah. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

Später am Tag

Aufgrund des Verschwindens von Jenny war die Schule ausgefallen und es wurde eine Suchaktion gestartet, die mit wenig erfolg zu Ende ging. Alles was gefunden wurde, war ihre völlig verwüstete Wohnung. Ab da hatte sich die Polzeit eingeschaltet und alle freiwilligen nach Hause geschickt. „Die Polizei hat grad angerufen. Sie geben Jennys Computer wieder aus der Beweissicherung." Rupert klang so traurig, dass es Buffy das Herz brach. Klar sie war immer noch sauer auf Miss Calendar, aber das hätte sie ihr niemals gewünscht. Buffy beschloss auf eigene Faust zu suchen. „Dann können wir wenigstens Angels Seele wieder herstellen." kommentierte Willow traurig. „Wie bitte?" Buffy glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Willow erzählte ihr woran Miss Calendar gearbeitet hatte. Auf einen Schlag wurde Buffy ein bisschen fröhlicher. Willow holte den Computer ab und gab Angel seine Seele wieder.

3 Monate später auf der Nebuchadnezzar

Jennys Muskeln waren fast vollständig wieder aufgebaut und sie hatte schon die ersten Trainingseinheiten hinter sich. „Wie kommst du klar?" fragte Trinity ihre Schwester, die jetzt nach ihrem „Hackernamen" Tinga gerufen wurde. „Ganz gut…." Tinga klang so unendlich traurig und Trinity wusste, dass sie diesen Rupert vermisste. Wenn Sie sich nur vorstellen musste ohne Neo zu leben…. Weiter wollte sie gar nicht denken. „Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, sag bescheid." Trinity schloss die Tür hinter sich und wollte ihre Wache antreten. „Wie geht es ihr?" Trinity hätte Neo beinahe über den Haufen gerannt. „Nicht so gut. Sie vermisst diesen Rupert so schrecklich." „Ich kann sie versehen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihr helfen kann." Neo wusste genau wie Tinga sich fühlte. „Ich glaube wir können nichts tun, außer ihr unsere Schulter anzubieten," Trin war echt mitgenommen. Sie traute sich ja nicht einmal Neo in die Arme zu nehmen wenn Tinga in der Nähe war, denn sie hatte Angst, es würde Tingas Zustand noch verschlimmern und das wollte sie nicht. Aber jetzt war Tinga nicht da, also schloss sie Neo fest in die Arme und küsste ihn. Danach ging sie zu ihrer Wache.

Es war so unglaublich langweilig, dass Trinity fast die Augen zufielen. „Kann ich ihn auf diesen Bildschirmen sehen?" Trinity drehte sich apruppt um und sah Tinga hinter sich stehen. „Ja, aber bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst? Es könnte sehr schmerzhaft sein." „Ich will nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht. Ganz neben bei kannst du mir erklären, wie man diese Schriftzeichen ließt?" Tinga konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten, sie musste wissen, ob es ihrem Rupert auch gut ging. „Das lernt man mit der Zeit." Mehr konnte Trin ihrer Schwester leider nicht sagen, „aber ich kann dir sagen, was er gerade macht." Trinity gab ein paar Befehle in den Computer und schon war sie in Sunnydale. „Er ist in der Bibliothek, trinkt Whisky und tippt im Computer rum. Ich glaube, er versucht dich zu finden."

Sunnydale zur selben Zeit

Giles saß alleine in der Bibliothek und trank Whisky. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er mit diesem Ding namens Computer Jenny finden sollte. Willow konnte er auch nicht um Hilfe bitten, denn er hatte ihr verboten weiter nach dieser Trinity Person zu suchen, nachdem was Willow ihm erzählt hatte. Plötzlich schwang die Bibliothekstür auf und Buffy gefolgt von Angel betrat den Raum. „Giles, Sie trinken eindeutig zu viel in der letzten Zeit." Angel konnte kaum glauben wie viel Giles in letzter Zeit trank. „Was ich trinke, geht euch gar nichts an." Buffy kuschelte sich in Angels Arm und sah ihren Wächter verdutzt an. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Miss Calendar musste ihm wirklich was bedeutet haben und sie hatte die beiden „getrennt". Sie hatte schließlich Miss Calendar die Schuld an Angels Umwandlung gegeben. Jetzt wusste sie, dass Miss Calendar nicht alleine dran schuld war, sondern Sie selber. Sie hatte ja schließlich mit Angel geschlafen. „Wenn wir irgendwie helfen können, sagen sie uns bescheid." Buffy klang echt besorgt. „Nein, ihr könnt mir nicht helfen. Ich versuche immer noch diese Trinity zu finden." Angel erinnerte sich, diesen Namen schon mal gehört zu haben. Nur seid er seine Seele wieder hatte, wusste er nicht mehr alles von sich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 Wiedersehen**

Drei Jahre später in Sunnydale

Die Sunnydale High School war in die Luft geflogen und Giles hatte seinen eigenen kleinen Zauberladen. Buffy und Willow gingen aufs College und Xander arbeitete auf dem Bau. „Hi, Giles. Sorry, das ich zu spät komme, aber Xander und ich hatten noch Sex." Anya war mit ihrer üblichen offenen Art gerade zur Ladentür reingestürmt. „Guten Morgen Anya. Was habe ich dir über intime Details in der Öffentlichkeit gesagt." Anya wusste genau was Giles meinte. „OK ich bin ja schon ruhig." Im Zauberladen war heute nicht viel los gewesen und Anya freute sich als Buffy, Willow, Tara und Dawn endlich in den Laden kamen. „Hi, ihr. Gibt es irgendwas Neues?" Wollte Anya sofort wissen. „Nur das übliche. Die Welt scheint mal wieder unterzugehen. Da ist irgend so ein Typ, der sich anscheinend in andere Menschen irgendwie rein beamen kann oder so und dann sehen diese Menschen genauso aus wie er", meinte Buffy. Irgendwie kam ihr dieser Typ bekannt vor, sie wusste nur noch nicht woher. „Meine Nachforschungen haben auch noch nichts ergeben." Giles kam grad aus dem Trainingsraum mit einigen Büchern in der Hand. „Dieser Typ kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich habe den schon mal gesehen….." Buffy überlegte kurz und dann überkam es sie wie ein Blitz. „Das ist derselbe Typ wie vor drei Jahren, als Miss Calendar verschwunden ist." Giles Gesicht wurde bei Jennys Namen ganz traurig, es war jetzt schon drei her und er liebte sie immer noch. Wenn er nur irgendwie rausbekommen könnte was mit Jenny passiert war. Aber er hatte nach drei Jahren immer noch keinen brauchbaren Hinweis. „Wer ist Miss Calendar und warum ist sie verschwunden?" Dawn wurde neugierig. Den Namen hatte sie noch nie vorher gehört. Anya und Tara wurden ebenfalls neugierig. „Ja, genau wer ist das?", fragten beide zur selben Zeit. „Ach, Miss Calendar ist oder besser war Giles Freundin. Aber sie ist vor drei Jahren spurlos verschwunden." Xander konnte einfach nicht ruhig sein. Giles tat das zwar offensichtlich weh, er musste aber gestehen, dass wenn sie die Welt retten wollten sie alle Details beachten mussten. „Giles hatte ´ne Freundin?" Anya, Tara und Dawn waren völlig geschockt. Damit hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und so vergingen Stunden mit Nachforschungen und Gerede über Jenny Calendar.

Nebuchadnezzar ungefähr zur selben Zeit

„Also, Zion steht kurz vor seiner Zerstörung und du willst in die Maschinenstadt." Link traute seinen Ohren nicht bei dem, was Neo da erzählte. „Ja, ich weiß, dass das der Weg ist, den ich gehen muss." „Aber wie willst du dahin kommen? Wir haben bloß ein Schiff und wir anderen müssen nach Zion zurück." Morpheus fragte sich echt, wie Neo das anstellen wollte. „Das ist doch ganz einfach. Ich laufe. Von hier sind es bloß noch zwei Kilometer bis an die Oberfläche und ohne Schiff bin ich eh unauffälliger." Neo war sich seiner Sache ganz sicher. „Ich werde mit dir kommen." Trinity war sich genauso sicher wie Neo. „Trinity…. ich muss dir da was erklären…." „Neo, glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mir ausreden mit dir zu gehen?" Neo war klar, dass das keinen Sinn hatte. Wenn Trin sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte man sie auch nicht davon abhalten. „OK, wenn es das ist, was du tun musst." Morpheus war nicht besonders glücklich mit dem Gedanken, konnte aber auch kein Argument finden, das dagegen sprach, außerdem glaubte er nach wie vor an Neo. „Morgen früh brechen wir auf." Neo schaute noch mal Trinity bevor er sich ins Bett begab. Nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester ging Trinity schließlich auch ins Bett. „Habt ihr euch verabschiedet?" Wollte Neo wissen. „Ja, haben wir." Trinity zog sich ihr Hemd aus und Neo konnte nur noch an eins denken….

Am nächsten Morgen

Nach dem Abschied von der Crew machten sich Neo und Trinity auf den Weg zur Maschinenstadt. Link bemerkte plötzlich Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Matrix. „Irgendwas geht da drinnen vor sich. Und dieses Etwas hat seinen Uhrsprung in Sunnydale." „Ich muss da sofort rein!" Tinga war in Sorge um ihre alten Freunde. „Auf gar keinen Fall lasse ich da rein." Morpheus wusste genau warum Tinga in die Matrix wollte und er konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie deswegen ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzte. „Morpheus bitte, lass mich gehen. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich ganz vorsichtig bin." Dabei sah sie ihn mit Hundeaugen an. „Na gut, du hast eine Stunde, dann bist du wieder hier." Schon schwang Tinga sich auf den Stuhl und ließ sich einklinken.

Zur selben Zeit in Sunnydale

„Was in drei Teufelsnamen geht hier vor sich?" Giles fing an, sich zu sorgen. Überall auf der Welt veränderten sich die Menschen in einen Mann im schwarzen Anzug mit Sonnenbrille und auch hier in Sunnydale hatte es begonnen. Es war zwar noch nicht ganz so schlimm wie anderswo, denn aus irgendeinem Grund sparten sich diese Männer Sunnydale wohl für den Schluss auf. Das musste wohl am Höllenschlund liegen. „Ich weiß nicht was wir dagegen tun sollen." Auch Buffy war, genau wie die anderen Ratlos. Plötzlich ging die Ladentür auf und eine dunkelhaarige Frau stand in der Tür. Giles fiel die aus allen Wolken, als er die Frau erkannte. „Jenny…. was machst du hier, wo warst du und was ist mit dir passiert?" „Hi Rupert, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." Sagte sie sarkastisch. Es tat weh ihn nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen. „Miss C!" schrieen Buffy, Willow und Xander und rannten ihr in die Arme. „Wo um Himmelswillen waren Sie?" „Das ist eine lange Geschichte und dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Ich bin nur gekommen um euch zu warnen. Ihr dürft diesen Typen nicht bekämpfen. Ihr müsst euch verstecken und hoffen, dass er euch nicht findet. Ich habe leider keine Zeit euch das näher zu erklären oder zu bleiben." Sie wandte sich zum gehen ab. „Jenny warte," Rupert war außer sich, „erst tauchst du nach drei Jahren einfach so wieder auf, dann erzählst du uns was wir zu tun haben und das ganze ohne auch nur die kleinste Erklärung von dir zu bekommen." Sie konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er wirklich verletzt war und das tat noch mehr weh. „Rupert bitte, ich kann das jetzt nicht erklären. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen." „Ich soll dir vertrauen….und das nach alle dem was du dir geleistet hast." Rupert wurde immer wütender. Er musste sich zwar eingestehen, dass er Jenny immer noch liebte, aber was erlaubte sie sich eigentlich. Reichte es ihr nicht, dass sie sein Herz schon einmal gebrochen hatte, musste sie es noch ein zweites Mal tun? „Jetzt fang doch nicht wieder damit an. Bitte Rupert du musst mir glauben, wenn ihr kämpft wird Agent Smith euch umbringen und das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen." „Sie kennen den Typen?" Platzte es aus Buffy heraus. „Ja, ich weiß wer er ist und ich weiß was er vorhat. Deswegen müsst ihr mir glauben." Das Gespräch wurde von einem klingelnden Handy unterbrochen. „Was ist?" Es war Jennys Handy. „Wir haben da ein Problem, so wie es aussieht, sind sämtliche Ausgänge blockiert. Ich kann auf keinen zugreifen. Du musst wohl eine Weile da bleiben." Link klang besorgt am Telefon. „Ist OK." „Ach Tinga, sei bitte vorsichtig. Sobald ich das Problem in den Griff bekommen habe melde ich mich bei dir." „OK, mach´s gut Link." Dann legte sie auf. „So wie es aussieht, kann ich doch ein bisschen länger bleiben und euch einiges erklären." Das war genau das, was Giles von Jenny hören wollte. Jenny alias Tinga fing an der Gang einiges zu erklären, ohne dabei irgendwelche Geheimnisse, die die Matrix betreffen preis zu geben. Nach einem Stundenlangen Gespräch über Jenny wollte Giles mit ihr alleine sprechen. Sie gingen nach nebenan in den Trainigsraum.

„Warum bist du einfach so gegangen, ohne dich zu verabschieden oder wenigstens eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen?" Giles wurde echt neugierig, er musste es einfach wissen. „Ich habe dir doch eben schon erzählt, dass ich erstens überhaupt nicht die Chance dazu hatte, weil alles viel zu schnell ging und zweitens wäre es zu gefährlich für euch alle gewesen, wenn ihr gewusst hättet, wo ich bin." Nicht das Rupert jetzt wusste wo genau sie sich aufgehalten hatte, aber dass musste er ihrer Meinung nach auch nicht. „Und das ist wirklich die Wahrheit? Guter Gott ich….ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Es hat mich die letzten gottverdammten drei Jahre gequält, dass ich nicht wusste wo du warst und ob es dir gut geht." „Das tut mir so unendlich leid." Mehr konnte sie dazu nicht sagen, ohne irgendwelche Geheimnisse preiszugeben. Dazu kam auch noch, dass es so unglaublich weh tat ihn nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen. Gleichzeitig war es aber auch unbeschreiblich schön und Jenny verspürte den unglaublichen Drang in die Arme zu nehmen, traute sich dies allerdings nicht aus Angst ihm damit weh zu tun. Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, nahm er sie ohne ein weiters Wort in die Arme. Es tat so unbeschreiblich gut sie wieder in den Armen zu halten, dass er am liebsten für immer so stehen bleiben würde, wenn sie ihn lassen würde. „Hauptsache dir geht es gut." Sagte Rupert, den Tränen nahe. „Jenny, weißt du was ich am meisten bereut habe nachdem du verschwunden warst?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ich dir niemals gesagt habe, wie sehr ich dich liebe," Jenny rollten bei seinen Worten die Tränen über die Wangen. „Oh Rupert, ich dich auch das weißt du doch?" Natürlich wusste er es. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und ihre Lippen bewegten sie magisch angezogen aufeinander zu. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und wären die Kinder nicht im anderen Raum gewesen wäre wohl auch mehr passiert. Sie standen noch einige Minuten so da bevor sie sich entschlossen zu den Kindern zurück zugehen.

Buffy war echt froh, als sie ihren Wächter zum ersten mal seid drei Jahren wieder richtig glücklich sah. Die beiden hatten sich offensichtlich vertragen. Mittlerweile war es schon fast Mitternacht und die Crew beschloss sich schlafen zu legen und morgen früh weiter zu machen. „Jenny, wo schläfst du heute Nacht eigentlich?" Wollte Rupert wissen. „Keine Ahnung. Entweder schlafe ich gar nicht oder ich suche mir ein nettes Hotelzimmer." Sie wollte sich Rupert einfach nicht aufdrängen, obwohl sie nichts lieber getan hätte als bei ihm zu übernachten. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Du kannst bei mir schlafen." Rupert akzeptierte kein Nein und das wusste Jenny genau. Auf dem Weg zu Ruperts Wohnung sprachen die beiden kein Wort miteinander. Jenny hoffte bloß inständig, dass Link nicht anrufen und sie rausholen würde. „So da wären wir. Mach es dir gemütlich. Möchtest du irgendwas essen?" Fragte er sie. „Nein danke." Jenny musste innerlich zugeben, dass sie nichts lieber getan hätte, als endlich mal wieder was Vernünftiges zu essen. Seit sie wusste, dass es nicht real war schmeckte es ihr einfach nicht mehr. Die beiden gingen zu Bett und hielten sich die ganze Nacht im Arm.

Früh am Morgen klingelte Jennys Handy. Sie ging ganz schnell ans Telefon um Rupert nicht zu wecken. „Ja, was ist?" „Tinga ich bin's Link. Die Ausgänge sind wieder frei und du musst sofort zurückkommen, bevor Morpheus merkt was du getan hast." „Wenn's unbedingt sein muss." Sie wusste natürlich, dass sie zurück musste und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Rupert wachte am Nachmittag auf und irgendwie hatte er geahnt, dass Jenny weg sein würde, wenn er aufwacht. Er hatte aber gehofft, dass er sich irrte, musste dann aber ernüchternd feststellen, dass seine Vermutung wahr geworden war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 Rettung**

Nebuchadnezzar

Die Nebuchadnezzar war kurz vor Zion, als Tinga zurückkam. Sie ging sofort zu Morpheus, um ihm zu helfen, dass Schiff zu fliegen. „Die öffnen die Tore nicht. Ich glaube, wir sind zu spät." Link dachte nur noch an Zee und ob sie noch am Leben war. Sie musste einfach Leben, schließlich hatte er ihr was versprochen. „Nein, wir kommen nicht zu spät." Morpheus wollte einfach nicht wahr haben, dass es wohlmöglich schon zu spät war. Dann öffnete sich plötzlich doch das Gate. „Link, du hast den EMP doch scharf, oder?" Tinga glaubte zwar, dass er es längst getan hatte, wollte aber noch mal sicher sein. „Natürlich." „Gut dann halte dich bereit." Die Neb krachte durch das halb geöffnete Gate und Link zündete den EMP.

Zur selben Zeit kurz vor der Maschinenstadt

Neo und Trinity waren bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt worden und gingen durch die Felder. Nur noch ein paar hundert Meter und sie waren am Ziel. „Neo, was genau machen wir eigentlich, wenn wir da sind?" „Weiß ich auch noch nicht, aber irgendwas müssen wir machen." Neo war sich wirklich nicht sicher, was sie hier tun sollten geschweige denn was sie tun konnten. In der Stadt angekommen ging Neo zielstrebig durch die engen Gassen, immer bedacht darauf nicht entdeckt zu werden. Trinity folgte ihm. Neo hielt vor einem großen Gebäude. „Hier müssen wir rein." Und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren folgte Trinity Neo in das Gebäude. „Es sieht so aus, als ob sie hier ihre Speicher haben." Bemerkte Trinity. „Das stimmt, wir müssen die Speichereinheiten zerstören und vor allen Dingen Smith löschen." Es war wie ein Wunder. Auf einmal wusste Neo genau was er zu tun hatte. Also fingen die beiden an irgendwelche Befehle in die riesige Datenspeichereinheit zu tippen.

Sunnydale später am Tag

Mittlerweile waren so gut wie alle Menschen zu Smith geworden. Giles war es nicht möglich Buffy und die anderen zu finden, als er sich vorsichtig durch die Straßen schlich. Immer mit der Angst im Nacken entdeckt zu werden. Hatten die Kids etwa nicht auf Jennys Rat gehört und gekämpft. Dann fand er eine Handtasche, die wie die von Willow aussah. Als er sie öffnete musste er feststellen, dass es Willows war. _Großer Gott, was passiert hier nur,_ dachte er. Dann sah er plötzlich Buffy, wie gegen einen dieser Männer kämpfte, wie hatte Jenny ihn noch genannt? Ach ja Smith. Er wollte zu ihr laufen und ihr helfen doch es war bereits zu spät. Dieser Smith steckte seinen Arm in Buffy´s Bauch und sie veränderte sich. Da blieb ihm nur noch das Weglaufen. Doch er lief einem Agenten direkt in die Arme und wurde auch zu einem.

Zion zur selben Zeit

Morpheus, Tinga und Link wurden wie Helden von denn Leuten begrüßt. „Was um Himmelswillen habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Seid ihr Leute den einfach nur bescheuert?" Lok rastete förmlich aus. „Wir haben gerade das Dock gerettet." Morpheus konnte Lok einfach nicht verstehen. Was erlaubte sich dieser Typ eingendlich? „Gerettet? Sie haben es den Maschinen grade auf den Silbertablett serviert. Sie haben unsere gesamte Verteidigungsanlage und jeden EWU zerstört. Wenn ich an Stelle der Maschinen wäre, würde ich jeden Wächter sofort her schicken." Daran hatte Morpheus natürlich nicht gedacht, also zog er es vor, zu schweigen. Und kaum hatte Comander Lok das ausgesprochen, kamen die Wächter auch schon. Morpheus, Link, Zee und Tinga griffen sofort zu Handfeuerwaffen und stürzten sich mit den anderen in die Schlacht. Die Lage war aussichtslos und einer nach dem anderen verlor sein Leben. Morpheus, Link, Zee und Tinga hatten eine Schutzkreis gebildet und kämpften tapfer weiter. Sie wollten einfach nicht aufgeben und zu den Zivilisten in die Halle, obwohl sie so schwer verletzt waren.

Zurück in der Maschinenstadt

Neo und Trinity tippten weiter, obwohl sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hatten, wie sie die Speichereinheiten zerstören sollten. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie inzwischen entdeckt worden waren. Die Maschinen standen einfach da, und beobachteten sie. Als die Maschinen jedoch mitbekamen, was die beiden vorhatten gingen sie zum Angriff über. „Trin, du machst weiter. Ich halte sie auf." Neo hob die Hand und die Maschinen explodierten einfach. Trinity tippte derweil weiter. Sie musste jedoch aufhören, als sie plötzlich aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen wurde. Sie wehrte sich heftig, hatte aber nicht die geringste Chance. Bei dem Kampf wurde die Speichereinheit fast völlig zerstört und alle Maschinen fielen zu Boden. „Warum haben die kein Strom mehr? Wir waren doch nur an der Speichereinheit!" Wunderte Trinity sich. „Vielleicht haben sie jetzt auch vergessen, wie sie Energie bekommen. Ist mir aber auch völlig egal. Lass uns hier verschwinden." Neo wollte nur noch weg von diesem Ort. „OK, lass uns verschwinden." Neo sah, dass Trin verletzt war, sie blutete ziemlich stark. Er selber hatte mehr Glück gehabt und einig Kratzer abbekommen, die zwar auch nicht gerade harmlos waren aber noch lange nicht so schlimm wie Trins. „Du bist verletzt." Im selben Moment riss er ein stück von seinem Pullover ab und verband ihr die schlimmsten Wunden. „Danke." Neo und Trinity machten auf den Rückweg nach Zion.

Zur selben Zeit in Zion

Die Squiddis vielen einfach so zu Boden und rührten sich nicht mehr. „Was ist das denn?" Link konnte kaum glauben was er da sah. Hatten sie etwa gewonnen? „Neo und Trinity." Stellte Tinga fest. „Sie haben es geschafft," fügte Morpheus hinzu. „Wir müssen sie sofort suchen. Vielleicht brauchen sie Hilfe." Tinga wusste zwar nicht wie sie Neo und Trinity ohne Schiff finden sollten, aber sie mussten einfach irgendwas tun. Und als Niobe das geahnt hätte, kam sie in diesem Moment mit der Logos durchs Gate. „Niobe, wir brauchen die Logos. Wir müssen Neo und Trinity finden." Ohne weitere Erklärung gingen Morpheus und die anderen an Bord.

Zur selben Zeit in Sunnydale

Giles wachte mitten auf der Straße auf. _Was war passiert? _Dann erinnerte er sich: Buffy, dieser Smith und das Ende der Welt. Aber war er nicht tot? Er raffte sich auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Kindern. Wiedererwarten fand er sie auch. Einer nach dem anderen Wachte plötzlich auf. „Was ist passiert?" fragten alle auf einmal. Giles erzählte, was er wusste und so langsam kehrte wieder Normalität ein. Buffy, Willow und Tara gingen wieder zur Uni, Dawn zur Schule und Xander, Anya und Giles arbeiteten wieder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 Ein neues Leben beginnt**

Logos zwei Tage später

„Wir haben sie gefunden." Link war überglücklich Neo und Trinity endlich gefunden zu haben. Niobe und Morpheus landeten das Schiff und Tinga stürmte gleich raus. „Sie Leben! Sind aber schwer verletzt-!" Stellte sie fest. Neo und Trinity wurden sofort zum Medizindeck gebracht und behandelt. „Wir haben die Speichereinheiten der Maschinen zerstört. Wir sollten damit anfangen, Menschen aus der Matrix zu holen. Noch haben die Maschinen den Schaden nicht behoben, jetzt ist die beste Zeit dafür." War alles was Neo noch sagen konnte bevor er einschlief. Bei seinen Worten leuchteten Tingas Augen. Sie dachte nur daran Rupert rauszuholen, wenn er das wollte. Und schon waren sie, Morpheus und Niobe eingeklinkt.

In der Matrix nahe Sunnydale

Tinga machte sich auf den Weg zu Ruperts Laden, während Morpheus und Niobe in einem verlassenen Hotel auf sie warteten. Endlich dort angekommen war sie froh zu sehen, dass offensichtlich alle überlebt hatten. „Rupert? Bist du da?" fragte sie, als sie den Zauberladen betrat. „Jenny, guter Gott….wo warst du?" Rupert war so froh zu sehen, dass sie noch am Leben war. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte," grade wollte Rupert sie unterbrechen und ihr sagen, sie solle doch nicht schon wieder damit anfangen, als sie schon weitersprach. „Aber wenn die Kinder da sind erkläre ich euch alles." Zehn Minuten später waren Buffy und Co auch schon im Laden. „Miss C, sie sind wieder da? Können Sie diesmal bleiben?" Willow hoffte es inständig. „Nein, aber ich möchte euch anbieten mit mir zu kommen." Antwortete Sie. „Ich kann hier nicht weg", kommentierte Buffy. „Sie wissen der ganze du bist die Jägerin und musst die Welt retten Quatsch." „Buffy glaub mir, wenn du weißt, was ich weiß, ist dir das egal." Jenny aka Tinga war sich sicher, dass die Gang sie begleiten würde wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten. Also begann sie alles über die Matrix zu erzählen. Am Ende ihrer Story angelangt sah sie nur in völlig geschockte Gesichter. „Du meinst das ist alles nicht real? Das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein." Rupert war skeptisch, auch wenn Jennys Geschichte irgendwie merkwürdig glaubwürdig klang. „Ja, nichts von all dem hier ist echt. Ihr lebt in einem Computerprogramm." Dieser Gedanke wiederstrebte Rupert. Schließlich verstand er nichts von diesen Dingern. Willow hingegen war froh. Endlich wusste sie, was die Matrix war. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben. Ich hab es auch erst richtig geglaubt, als ich es gesehen habe." Jenny hoffte inständig, dass die Gang sie begleiten würde. „Sie meinen also…..", Xander war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Warum bin ich dann die Jägerin und soll die Welt retten, wenn diese gar nicht existiert?", jetzt war Buffy mal gespannt auf die antwort. „Ganz einfach, du bist ein weiteres Kontrollorgan, das die Programme in Schach halten soll, damit sie nicht alles kaputt machen." „Was für Programme? Ich jage Vampire und Dämonen", stellte Buffy fest. „Vampire und Dämonen sind Programme, die im Exil leben und sich hier in der Matrix verstecken." Buffy war echt verdutzt, dass Miss Calendar auf jede ihrer Fragen so einfach eine Antwort fand. „Aber Angel ist kein Programm. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wer dieser Smith war." Sie wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Angel nicht real war. „Angel hat eine menschliche Seele. Es kann sein, dass er dadurch sozusagen zu einem Menschen geworden ist oder ähnliches." Jenny musste zugeben, dass sie auf diese Frage keine richtige Antwort hatte, aber Buffy schien diese Antwort zu beruhigen. „Kommt ihr jetzt mit oder nicht?" Wollte Jenny wissen. „Ich bin sofort dabei und Tara auch, " Willow hatte Tara zwar nicht gefragt, war aber sicher, dass sie mit ihr gehen würde. „Wenn Will geht komm ich selbstverständlich mit." Tara konnte Willow einfach nicht verlassen. „Ich komme auch mit. Die Arbeit auf dem Bau kotzt mich sowieso an." Xander sah in diesem Angebot seine Chance auf ein besseres Leben. „Wenn mein Xander geht gehe ich auch." Anya wollte Xander auf gar keinen Fall alleine lassen. „Kann Anya überhaupt mit? Sie war doch mal ein Dämon!" Dawn war sich nicht sicher, ob die anderen daran gedacht hatten. „Das dürfte kein Problem sein", meinte Jenny nur, „auf den Scanns sieht sie Menschlich aus." „Kann Mom denn auch mitkommen?" Dawn wollte auf gar keinen Fall ohne ihre Mutter gehen. „Natürlich kann sie, wenn sie möchte." „Super, ich rufe sie sofort an." Dawn rannte zum Telefon. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Mutter in der anderen Welt kein Krebs hatte. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du die Wahrheit sagst?" Rupert war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, was davon halten sollte. „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher oder glaubst du ich erfinde solche Geschichten um euch zu verarschen?" Jenny konnte Rupert irgendwie verstehen. Er mochte keine Computer und jetzt erzählte sie ihm, dass er in einem lebt. „Wenn wir einmal draußen sind, können wir nicht mehr zurück, oder?" Wollte Buffy wissen. „Nein, es gibt kein Weg zurück." Antwortete Jenny. „Ich komme mit. Dann muss wenigstens nicht jede Nacht auf die Jagd gehen." Buffy hatte sich entschlossen. „Und Giles kommt auch mit." Sie sprach einfach so für ihren Wächter. „Jetzt wo ich gehe, braucht er nicht mehr Wächter zu sein und kann auch mit." „Super!" Jenny freute sich riesig. „Überredet, ich komme mit." Rupert war sich zwar immer noch nicht ganz sicher aber Buffy hatte Recht. So würde er wenigstens wieder bei Jenny sein. „Mom kommt her. Können Sie ihr das alles auch noch mal erklären?" fragte Dawn. „Natürlich", entgegnete Jenny. Als Mrs. Summers eingetroffen war, erklärte Jenny ihr die Geschichte noch mal und nach einer kurzen Überlegung antwortete Mrs. Summers: „Ich komme auch mit. Ich habe eh nichts mehr zu verlieren." Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hotel.

Im Hotel

„Willkommen, ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut." Begrüßte Morpheus die Gruppe. „Tinga, hilf Niobe die Festplatten für die Übertragung vorzubereiten." „Bin schon unterwegs." Als dieser Schwarze Mann Jenny mit diesem Namen ansprach sah sich die Gang komisch an. Wieso hörte Miss Calendar auf Tinga? „Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Morpheus." „Wow, sie sind Morpheus? Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht." Willow war geschockt, nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, Morpheus mal persönlich kennen zu lernen. „Darüber reden wir später OK?" Willow nickte nur. „Die Festplatten sind fertig. Wer möchte als erster?" fragte Tinga/Jenny. „Ich gehe als erste." Willow war sich ihrer Sache todsicher. „Dann komm mit." „Dürfen wir auch mit rein und uns das anschauen?" Buffy war echt neugierig, wie das ganze ablaufen sollte. Tinga warf einen fragenden Blick zu Morpheus und dieser nickte. „Kommt mit." Sie gingen in den Nachbarraum und waren erstaunt über die ganzen technischen Geräte. „Willow, setzt dich da hin." Kommandierte Niobe und deutete auf einen Stuhl. Willow setzte sich und Tinga schloss einige Geräte an sie an. „Keine Angst, die sind dafür da, deinen Gesundheitszustand zu überprüfen." Sagte sie beruhigend. Auf einmal reparierte sich ein Spiegel ganz wie von selber und Willow berührte ihn. Daraufhin begann eine silbrige Schicht Willow zu bedecken. „Seht ihr schon irgendwas?", wollte Morpheus wissen. „Nein, noch nichts." Bekam er von Niobe zur antwort. „Wir brauchen ein Signal." Gab Tinga zu bedenken. „Hab sie", kam von Niobe. Auf einmal war Willow verschwunden. Jetzt erschien Jennys Geschichte glaubwürdiger für Rupert. „Der nächste Bitte." Niobe hatte es eilig. Sie wollte fertig werden, bevor vielleicht doch ein Agent kam. Neo hatte zwar gesagt, dass die Speicherplatten der Maschinen zerstört waren, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. „Ich gehe als nächstes." Jetzt wollte Rupert wissen, wie das war. So holten sie einen nach dem anderen in die reale Welt.

Ein paar Tage Später auf der Logos

Neo und Trinity hatten sich mittlerweile etwas erholt und durften das Medizindeck verlassen. „Wie geht es ihnen?" Fragte Trinity ihre Schwester. „Sie machen sich ganz gut. Wann sind wir wieder in Zion?" „Wir kehren noch nicht nach Zion zurück. Wir müssen erst noch nach Überlebenden von den anderen Schiffen suchen." „Wieso müssen wir das machen? Können die nicht jemand anders schicken?" „Nein, die Logos ist das einzige funktionstüchtige Schiff." „Ach so", mehr gab Tinga nicht zurück, denn mit ihren Gedanken war sie bei Rupert. Tinga ging zum Medizindeck um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. „Jenny? Wo sind wir?" Rupert wunderte sich. Die reale Welt hatte er sich schöner vorgestellt. „Rupert? Ihr seid schon wach? Eigentlich müsstet ihr noch schlafen und euch erholen." Stellte sie erstaunt fest. Da tauchte Niobe auf. „Wir haben neuere Formen zum Muskelnaufbaue und so weiter als ihr auf Neb hattet. Bei uns dauert das nur ein paar Tage." „Dann können sie aufstehen?" Tinga war echt überrascht. „Ja, ich bin gekommen um sie ein bisschen rumzuführen." Niobe entschloss sich aber gleichzeitig das lieber Tinga zu überlassen. „Das kannst du dann ja machen." „Gerne." Niobe drehte sich um und ging. „So dann wollen wir mal." Tinga half der Gang beim Aufstehen, schließlich hatten sie noch nie auf eigenen Beinen gestanden. „Warum nennen die dich Tinga?" Rupert wollte das echt wissen. „Das ist mein Hackersynonym. Die wenigsten von uns benutzen ihre richtigen Namen, nachdem sie befreit worden sind." Erklärte sie. „Kann ich noch was fragen? Warum ist es so schwer zu stehen und warum tun meine Augen so weh?" Wollte Dawn wissen. „Weil du noch nie auf deinen Beinen gestanden hast und deine Augen hast du auch noch nie benutzt." Gab Tinga zurück. Sie führte die Gang durchs Schiff. „Das ist die Kommandobrücke. Von hier aus hacken wir uns in die Matrix, " erklärte sie. Buffy, Rupert und Co sahen Morpheus und Niobe, den Rest hatten sie noch nie gesehen. „Morpheus und Niobe kennt ihr ja bereits. Das sind Neo und Trinity, " sie deutete auf die beiden. „Das dort ist Gohst und der am Bildschirm ist Link unser Operator." „Hi, freut uns euch wohlauf zu sehen." Trinity übernahm das Wort für alle. „Setzt euch." Sie deutete auf merkwürdig aussehende Stühle. Willow traute sich als erstes. „Das ist jetzt ein komisches Gefühl", warnte Trinity sie. Plötzlich war Willow in einem weißen Raum. Die anderen folgten. Morpheus erklärte ihnen wie der Krieg zustande gekommen war und so weiter. Alle verkrafteten es besser als erwartet und als sie wieder draußen waren, wurden sie in ihre Quartiere gebracht. „Bleibst du nicht bei mir?" Rupert hatte sich schon so auf einen Abend mit seiner Jenny gefreut. Diese Welt war zwar nicht schön aber er brauchte nicht mehr als sie an seiner Seite. „Ich kann nicht, noch nicht. Ich muss erst noch zur Nachsorgeuntersuchung." „Was für eine Nachsorge?" Wollte er wissen. „Bei dem Kampf um Zion bin ich verletzt worden und jetzt muss ich mich jeden Abend auf dem Medizindeck zu Checkup melden." „Wie du bist verletzt? Und was ist überhaupt Zion?" „Zion ist die letzte Stadt in der noch Menschen leben. Sie ist alles was wir noch haben." Kommentierte sie trocken. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Trinity kam rein. „Kommst du? Wenn wir wieder nicht hingehen macht Morpheus uns die Hölle heiß." „Ja, ich komme." Also schloss sich die Tür. Rupert beschloss zu den anderen zu gehen. Er musste einfach mit jemandem reden. Die Kids hatten sich schon bei Mrs. Summers im Zimmer versammelt. „Giles, sind sie nicht bei Miss C?" Wollte Willow wissen. „Nein, die muss zur Nachsorgeuntersuchung." Rupert erklärte den anderen was er erfahren hatte.

Auf dem Medizindeck

„Ihr seid weitgehend wieder in Ordnung." Stellte Niobe fest. „Aber haltet euch zurück. Ihr dürft euch noch nicht überanstrengen." „OK, wir arbeiten nicht soviel." Morpheus drehte sich um und ging. „Was machen wir jetzt? Unsere Quartiere sind besetzt." Stellte Neo fest. „Wir gesellen uns einfach bei ihrer kleinen Versammlung dazu." Schlug Gohst vor, der gerade um die Ecke kam. „Gute Idee" gaben alle zurück.

In Mrs. Summers Zimmer

Rupert wurde durch ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. „Kommt rein." Mrs. Summers war froh, jemanden zu sehen, der ihr Fragen beantworten konnte. „Wie lief die Untersuchung?" Wollte Rupert wissen. „Gut", meinte Tinga. „Mein Schwesterherz darf sich nur nicht überanstrengen", kommentierte Trinity trocken und grinste dabei über beide Ohren. „Trinity ist Ihre Schwester?" Fragte Willow. Das war echt überraschend, erst lernte sie Morpheus und Trinity kennen und jetzt erfuhr sie, dass Trinity die Schwester von Miss C war. „Ja und hört endlich auf mich zu Siezen." „Sollen wir jetzt Jenny oder Tinga sagen?" Dieses Namensspiel verwirrte Xander. „Tinga ist mir lieber." Alle nickten ihr zu. Da ging die Tür schon wieder auf und Niobe trat ein. „Wir haben keine Überlebenden gefunden und kehren jetzt nach Zion zurück. Trinity, Tinga ihr fliegt." Sagte Niobe und grinste.

Zion

„Das ist also die letzte Stadt der Menschen." Stellte Tara enttäuscht fest. Sie hatte sich diesen Ort anders vorgestellt. „Ja, es ist nicht viel aber alles was wir noch haben." Gab Morpheus zurück. „Außerdem sieht es hier sonst nicht so aus. Wir sind noch am aufräumen." Fügte Neo hinzu. Nach einer kleinen Stadtführung bekamen alle ein Zimmer zugeteilt und wurden zum aufräumen abkommandiert. Spät in der Nacht gingen Rupert und Tinga auf ihr Zimmer. „Ich bin völlig fertig." Tinga erwartete darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort. „Jen…ähm Tinga, ich würde gerne…..na ja du weißt schon?" Tinga grinste ihn darauf hin nur frech an. Auf einmal war sie wieder hellwach. Tinga drehte sich zu Rupert um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich

In dieser Nacht schlief Tinga so gut wie noch nie, seid sie in der realen Welt war.

Neo und Trinity gingen ungefähr zur selben Zeit auf ihr Zimmer und hatten auch exakt dasselbe im Kopf wie Tinga.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle zum aufräumen wieder. „Ich glaube, von jetzt an wird alles besser", sagte Tinga und alle nickten ihr zu

Ende


End file.
